


The adventures of Life the Hedgehog

by Skrillexmaster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrillexmaster/pseuds/Skrillexmaster





	1. Chapter 1

I was on my bed taking a nap when my mom came in.  
"Hey Life"she said.  
"What" I said.  
"I have to tell you something. Years ago, I was in The country of Mobius and I met a guy namned Black Doom. I did it with him and I got pregneat. Black Doom took him. I later met your dad and we had you. You have a half brother."  
I couldnt believe it. I have a half brother.  
"And" my mom said. " I have to go to jail. You will live with your half brother over in Mobius. Pack your stuff"  
I packed my PS3 and my games and went to the airport. I walked to a diffrent part of the airport and a two tailed Fox was standing there next to a small plane. I walked in.  
"I am Tails" the airplane driver said." Shadow told me to pick you up here"  
"Who is Shadow" i asked.  
"Your half brother" Tails said.  
The airplane went into the air.  
"So you are Life"Tails said.  
"Yes"I said.

 

A few hours later.

I was in Mobius We landed at Station Square international airport. I walked into a taxi. I rode all the way to Shadows house. I knocked on the door.  
" Come in"  
I walked up the stairs and went into Shadows room.  
"You are my half brother" Shadow said.  
"Yes" I said.  
To be continued...


	2. Stuff is happening in the story.

I walked to Shadow's room and I talk to him.  
"What day is it"I asked  
"August 12"Shadow said.  
"This is the last day of summer break"I said.  
"When August 13 happens well both be In 12 grade."  
"So were both 18"I asked  
"Yes"Shadow said.  
"Do you have any friends" I asked.  
"Yes" Shadow said.  
I decided to go outside. I saw Sonic. He decided to talk to me.  
"So your'e Shadow's half brother" Sonic asked  
"Yes" I said.  
"SONIC!"   
A pink hedgehog jumped through the air and landed on Sonic. Her name is Amy.  
"GET OFF OF ME"Sonic said.  
"No" Amy said.  
Sonic then punched Amy through the air and she landed back at her house.  
"Finally" Sonic said

TO BE CONTINUED

Leave a comment


	3. Chapter 3

I went to the school bus and went to school. I went by the lockers and i met someone called Wave . She was a beautiful. I talked to her.  
"Hello" I said.  
"Hey "Wave said.  
"You are cute" I said.  
She gasped and her face became red. She was starting to smile  
"Thanks" she said.  
She spreaded her arms and wrapped them around me and hugged me. I hugged her back. The bell rang and we went to class. We both had writing class. I walked with her. When we came inside the writing class we sat down next to each other. The teacher started to talk.  
"Everyone , its time to do a writing test."  
I did the writing test and passed.  
When class ended I went to Wave and kissed her. She became happy.  
"Thanks" she said.  
I then asked her on a date. She accepted.   
I was waiting at my house waiting for Wave. I heard the doorbell. I answered the door. Wave was there. She was in a dress. She was beautiful. We did our date. When it as done she kissed me.  
To be continued..  
Leave a review


End file.
